Onsen Trip
by AnimeSakuraFan
Summary: YukinaxKisa. First fiction of my favorite anime and couple. I'm not sure what the summary should be. It's definitely a fun weekend for their one year anniversary as a couple. Let's read together what will happen. :) Discontinued for now!
1. Let's get ready (Beta version)

Onsen Trip

Disclaimer: I don't own Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. Just this fan fiction.

For the past few weeks, Japan was hit with the coldest weather ever. It was exciting for some, as for others, not so much. Especially for one Shouta Kisa as he had a lot of work to do. His one year anniversary with his younger lover was coming up and the older man definitely wanted to see him and spend time with him. Yukina felt the same way, as he came up with the idea for them to go to an Onsen trip.

Kisa didn't mind, the idea but the thought hit him hard especially with work piling up at the office for him and his co-workers.

"Maybe you can ask your boss to take the weekend off?" Yukina texts him a week before.

Kisa, at the office, reads the received message. He didn't think it was a bad idea. On the other hand, he didn't think Takano would go for it. "It was at least worth asking about it."

"Takano-san, can we talk?"

"Sure, does it have to do with work?" he asks, as he handed over a few papers to his own lover, Ritsu.

"The weekend is coming up soon." he looked away embarrassed. "I've been working hard as you can see from our boosting sales for the books a-and...I'd like the weekend off to spend time with my lover." He glanced back at Takano awaiting any kind of reaction.

Ritsu smiles, liking the idea. "Yes. He worked very hard resutling inthose boosting sales he mentioned.

" Don't we all need a break sometimes? Especially to be with the ones we love."

Takano looks down seriously,personally liking the idea of wanting to be with his own shy lover. "RItsu",

"Okay, I'll let you have this upcoming weekend off. You're going to owe me eventually." Making it clear he clarified, as the 2 males were happy with a quick response.

In all honesty, Kisa would have thought Takano would decline the days off. Ritsu pats his back whispering. "You get to be with the one you love. Congratulations on your hard work as well."

"Thanks now let's get back to work," he glanced at his seemingly never ending to do pile before picking up the phone to text his lover the okay sitting back down.

The weekend had come and Friday dawned cold and wintery, Shouta and his beautiful young lover, Yukina agreed to go to were finally heading on an onsen trip. It was in celebration of their one year anniversary of being a couple. The short, older male was super excited. He got all ready and packed a few hours before the agreed time.

"I bet Yukina hasn't packed yet." He sighed taking a seat on the couch. Relaxing and just waiting on said man to call or text him.

While waiting, he fell surely from having a tiring work schedule. He was grateful that Takano allowed him to take the weekend off. Though he knew he'd have to make it up eventually, **a** **nd** he knows the serious man will let him know when.

Time flies by as night approaches, and **the** ringing of his front door wakes him. He jumped up looking at the time in a panic. The small man runs to the door, opening it.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Yukina! I fell asleep.." he sighs and bowed a few times.

Yukina entering the apartment let out a small chuckle. "It's fine. I know you're busy at work, and so am I at the bookstore and university." He kisses the panicked older man.

He just loved the taste of his mouth once he calmed him down. Pulling away, he removes his shoes apologizing for the sudden intrusion. Shouta grabs his bag, asking the other why he entered.

"Weren't we leaving though, Yukina?"

Yukina just smiles, sitting down on the couch. He looks beautifully at his confused lover. "Let's just stay home tonight. We can get an early start in the morning."

That surely made sense. In the back of his mind, he wondered what should happen now. The young artist smirks blowing the older man a kiss.

"Come here Kisa-san, how much I've missed you and your sexy body." he teases removing his shirt.

Kisa gulps while staring at the beautiful man's chest. He was thinking the same thing, as he unconsciously walked forwardletting out a small laugh.

"I see where this is going." He played along removing his own shirt but stops before doing anything else.

"Are you teasing me?"

"We could save this for later." Kisa says, "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes I'm hungry for a Kisa burger." he lets out a small chuckle getting off the couch.

Kisa sighs, flustered, walking over to his small kitchen. Yukina follows behind hugging him from behind.

"Have I've said anything wrong?"

"No you haven't, but it's best you prepared your fabulous dinner."

Yukina understood, as he was very hungry. Getting together a pot, he prepares a wonderful meal for the both **to enjoy** **in** **each other's company**.

"Did you eat before I came over?"

"Yes, I did. I ate some takeout before coming back home 3 hours ago." Kisa answered, sitting down on the couch.

Within an hour, the smell in the apartment was delightful. Sniffing the air Kisa was certain he'd enjoy what was being prepared. He looks back at his lover smiling setting down the book he was reading. He joined Yukina in the kitchen to finalize their meal.

After everything was comepleted the pair sat down to enjoy their dinner. Kisa smiles each time he took a bite or nibble on what was on his plate. Yukina was taking great satisfaction from the gracing his older lover's enjoyment of the meal.

"Was it good?"

"Yes, it's good. Where did you get the recipe?"

"I got it just recently from my friend," he answers, already finished with his own plate.

Kisa was grateful for the female's help when it came to cooking tips and recipes. Yukina gets up from his chair and moves it closer to the quiet man. Noticing the beautiful younger man staring at him, flustered him. He looked back down at his plate and was finished as well.

"Do you want more, Kisa-san?"

"N..no it's fine. Thank you for the meal though."

Yukina moves the plate away taking the shy man's hand. He looks up at him, suddenly about to talk when a pair of lips silenced him. Kisa looksed up at him suddenly about to talk when a pair of lips silenced him.

Kisa in shock initiated the kiss once he was being pulled on top of his lover's lap. The kiss turened passionate as Yukina rubbed circles on the older man's slim back. Kisa lets out a small moan gripping tightly on the other's naked back. In a few seconds, he was carried in the man's arms on to the couch. Setting him down, Yukina pulled away and caressed his face saying,

"I love you so much, Kisa-san."

"I love you too, Yukina. Now shut up and let's get this on," he smirks licking the tip of the beautiful man's nose.

Yukina did as told, removing all clothing the other wore. Kisa helps him along the way keeping his briefs on, and removing his lover's own pants.

"It's been a few weeks and you're still looking fit." Kisa compliments, caressing Yukina's chest.

"You have yourself a beautiful body too, Kisa-san." he responded, silencing him with a sweet kiss of his own.

The couple enjoyed their one year anniversary Friday night. They had sex through the night. More would be coming for the lovers over the weekend as well.

To be continued.

How was it everyone? Leave honest reviews, eh?

I'd like to thank Blackswan15 as being the beta for the first chapter, and realizing the mistakes I've made.

Laters...


	2. Getting There (Un beta'ed version)

Onsen Trip

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own this anime or it's characters. Just this fan fiction, enjoy the reading minna :3

Getting there

The morning sun rose out the window, alerting Kisa. He was still tired opening his eyes in a quick motion. Looking back at the handsome young man sleeping beside him, snoring his head off.

Kisa rolls his eyes back moving his tired body off the bed. He knew they had to get ready for their trip deciding on taking the nearby bus.

After their beautiful sexual encounter, Yukina suggested they'd order the bus tickets going to Kanagawa, Japan.

Already awake, Kisa heads to the bathroom. Doing his business as usual, knowing he'd had to wake up Yukina. Speaking of Yukina the tall young male awakes himself not feeling his older lover on the twin bed.

He rubbed his tired eyes awake looking out the window. He smiles knowing the day should be a great one for the loving couple.

"Kisa-san, where are you?" He sings. Getting out of the bed stretching his long arms.

"I'm at the bathroom, just get ready!" He utters when flushing the toilet.

Yukina chuckles entering the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his head.

"Good morning, Kisa-san. Can I get a morning kiss?"

Kisa sighs facing him, pushing him back. The older male pouts cutely understanding with no words they'd need to get ready soon as possible.

"I getcha Kisa-san. I'll get ready soon as you finish in here."

"The bathroom is all free. Go on do your business, and a shower as well."

Kisa steps out the bathroom closing the door behind him. He sighs a relieve glad to be rid of his hyped lover. Knowing the artist wouldn't give up without a fight later in the day.

He goes to the kitchen preparing breakfast for himself and Yukina. For breakfast, was coffee for both males.

"Kisa-san, I'm all done. Let's take a quick shower together." he suggests fully naked in front of the tired man.

Kisa's eyes wide opened looking away. His cheeks a little flustered by the sight afraid to look back.

"Yukina! We're on a schedule! " voicing his tone a little loudly, "Please stop teasing and playing around."

Yukina chuckled understanding the older man. He figured he was still tired from last night's sexy time. Letting it slide he heads back to the bathroom giving himself a quick shower while singing a sexy song of Kisa.

Kisa hearing the man's loud singing voice fell on the couch with relief. "We might as well eat breakfast out there!"

He wondered if his lover heard. Getting off the couch, he grabs their bags setting it on the doorstep. With his cup of coffee in hand he drinks it in a quick motion.

Soon as he finished his shower Yukina dresses up. So excited, getting out the bathroom he whistles to his beautiful lover for no apparent reason.

"Kisa-san, I'm all dressed. How about you?"

He looks back at the fully clothed Yukina forgetting he wasn't dressed. In a panic he grabbed the clothes he wore the previous night back on. All Yukina could do was enjoy his cute lover's panicking knowing he'd get annoyed if he was told to calm down.

After half an hour both males stepped out of the apartment. Walking to the direction of the bus station, knowing they'd needed to take the train to get there first.

During their quick walk Yukina kept glancing back at a relieved Kisa. He so bad, just wanted to kiss him all over.

Kisa felt his body shivered due to the unexpected wind, ignoring it. What made his stomach churn with nervousness was his young handsome lover looking his way.

' _Why does he keep staring at me?'_

' _How much I'll devour Kisa-san when we're alone on the bus."_

The males getting to the train station used their passes to get through the other side. The train station was bustling with a lot of people as usual, going to their destined locations.

All eyes were on Yukina, as usual. Few girls pointed at the handsome male who kept a beautiful smile plastered on his face.

Kisa was so used to it, knowing what he had beside him. What he had beside him as all he's and no one else's. He lets out a small laugh seeing the persisting girls trying to follow them.

"I'm so glad I'm not a girl!" says in a low voice.

Surely, Yukina heard him grabbing his arms. Soon as he grabbed his arms they rushed to where they needed to go to.

The train was close to leaving as they entered lastly. A sigh of relief for them as they laughed a little loud out of nowhere.

"We almost couldn't make it huh?"

"Ttue! But we did, and we're here together, Kisa-san."

Making sure no one was looking their way they shared a sweet longing desiring kiss. Kisa wraps his arms around the man's neck when sucking on his upper lip. Yukina lets out a cute snort when chuckling as he kisses down the other's neck.

Luckily they weren't in plain sight for anyone to catch them heavily making out. The train moves quickly as they pulled back panting uncontrollably.

"So worth it!"

"I'm so happy to hear, Kisa-san." kissing his hand.

Kisa smiles rolling his eyes back, looking around. Thank their lucky stars no one still didn't look their way. Two available seats were across from the pair.

"Let's sit there until we get to our stop."

Yukina nods his head, grabbing their bags. Kisa goes ahead of him taking a seat. Patting the seat beside him,Yukina was giddy to join him in anything.

To be continued.

How was it? Unbeta'ed chapter 2. If anyone wants to beta the chapter, welcome to leave private message or review on here. Leavr honest reviews, eh?

Laters…


End file.
